


strawberries & cigarettes

by dancingwithurghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Don't smoke, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done, aka me trying to write a oneshot, antis stay away, anyway enjoy, dont like dont read, dream is 5'9 in this fanfic, gogy is a cheating bitch, ig, inspired by a song, techno has loong hair, why is it hearts ew wtf it's supposed to be 👁️👄👁️, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithurghost/pseuds/dancingwithurghost
Summary: ❝ tasted just like strawberries & cigarettes ❞
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	strawberries & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> just..yk a lil oneshot idk  
> inspired by the song : strawberries & cigarettes

it was a starry night, dream looked at the stars and adored it from afar. he stared as the lampposts start to illuminate the place. he smiled because it felt like he was at the center of the earth. he shut his eyes close and takes a deep breath. the blond flutters his eyes open and saw a tall figure walking up to him. alarmed, he tries to find a place to hide. it looked like it was dangerous, dream could tell by the aura the person was emitting. he crouches behind the bench, hoping the tall figure won't be able to find him. he tried to avoid making any incoherent noises so it won't find him or something. the tall figure was finally revealed when he walked past one of the lampposts.

long silky pink hair was flowing by the wind making dream peek his head out from behind the bench. dream was awestruck by how ethereal the pinkette looked. he sat on one of the benches. dream couldn't help but smile, he needed to take a closer look. he cautiously made his way behind the bench where the pinkette was sitting on.

the blond thought he was too good to be real. he tries to touch the pinkette's hair but his head turned around to face him.

emerald green eyes met the ruby red ones. dream became beet red as their eyes met. "what are you doing?" the voice was monotonous and low, it made dream shiver. "are you homeless?" the pinkette asks taking an airpod out of his ear. offended, dream stands up and yells. "i'm not!" the pinkette chuckled and puts the airpod back in. "well why are you so offended?" he hummed, dream was wrong. he thought this guy was gonna be nice and all but he's just rude. "well it's because you were assuming that i was homeless!" dream proceeded to shoot daggers at the pinkette. he hated these types of stereotypes.

"calm down, creep. i was just asking." the pinkette smirked, oh how dream wanted to maul this guy like an animal. creep? he could've thought of any insult but creep? that's just overused. the harsh cold winds hit the blonde's face causing him to shiver. he should've brought a hoodie with him or something. he wrapped his arms around himself to make it warmer but that idea eventually flunked. he looked at his hands, it was shaking and turning pale white with a little bit of reddish-pink at the the tip of his hands.

he clasped his hands together to make himself warmer, suddenly he felt someone putting a warm fabric on his shoulder. he looked up and saw the pinkette putting his jacket on him. "it looked like you were cold." The pinkette mutters, dream takes the jacket off and gives it back to him. "i'm not cold..." dream whispers, then the cold winds hit him in the face once again making him tremble. "not cold? stop being stubborn and put this on." the pinkette hands the jacket back and puts his hands in his pockets. "t-thanks..i guess.." dream didn't hesitate to put the jacket on, it was cold...it'll eventually snow soon..."what about you? aren't you gonna get cold?" dream asks, the jacket smelled like cigarettes, but dream didn't complain. the jacket was too big on him..he looked like a marshmallow. "i was raised in a place that only snowed, so nope. i'm used to this." the pinkette replies.

"still cold? you can hold my hand if you want." the pinkette holds his hand out, dream reluctantly places his hand on his. "name?" dream asks as he gently places his hand on the pinkette's. "techno, you?" his hand was calloused yet felt warm and..soft. "dream." the blond mutters, this time his voice was soft. it sounded like he was an innocent child, techno smirked and places a friendly kiss on the blond's hand causing him to blush deep shades of red. it didn't feel cold at all anymore. "nice to meet you, dream." the blond just nodded while trying to hide his blushing face.

"wait...i have to go somewhere." techno drops the blond's hand as he tries to walk away from the blond. "can i come with you? i am out for a stroll anyway.." dream's voice cracked, he cringed at it and earned a laugh from the pinkette. "that was cute. sure." he held onto the pinkette's hand as he drags him to a car. dream felt special, as techno opened the car door for him. maybe this guy wasn't so bad. the car started to move, dream looked outside the car window. amazed by how the city looked like, it was filled with different types of lights. dream loved it.

the pinkette eyed the blond, he looked adorable..techno wanted to squish him. it was obvious that this dream guy hasn't been on a car ride for a while. dream looked at techno and smiled. making techno look away from him but dream giggled when he saw a tint of red on techno's face. they went pass a really tall bridge and it was brightened up by numerous lights and people walking around or messing around with each other.

"woah..." dream mutters, eyes sparkled like stars. he glanced around, it felt like a fantasy..like he was in a book. he didn't want this to end. then it started to get darker and trees appeared. the view was still beautiful, there were only a few lampposts to light up the area but it still felt so nice. couple of cars would drive past them, two hours felt like a minute. the road started to get bumpy so the pinkette stopped it. techno walked out of the car and dream followed. techno looked at the blond, he smiled. smiling really wasn't a thing for techno but somehow this blond makes him smile...he can't control it. "we'll...walk from here to there now." techno started to walk and the blond happily followed him from behind.

the two walked past a rickety old shack. it looked creepy, the blond tried to look away so he won't see the old shack. techno noticed the shack as well, someone must be living in there since he saw a little bit of light coming from there.

the walk wasn't long, they arrived at a cliff it wasn't really covered by trees. dream got a gleam in his eyes as he saw the view from up there. the city looked smaller and beautiful. "techno! look! it's so pretty up here!" dream jumped up and down and pointed around, he looked like a toddler but he didn't care. "yeah, just like you." techno muttered making dream freeze for a while to think and blushed when he realized. "you look like a tomato, stop it." techno sat down on the ground, the grass was itchy..but it was eh. dream curled up next to techno and hugged his knees, he felt like he was about to get consumed by fire because of his cheeks heating up like that.

techno pointed at the stars, and looked at dream. "aren't they beautiful?" the pinkette mutters, dream only gave techno a shy nod and looked at the stars. "fun fact, the big dipper is not a constellation. It's part of ursa major, the greater bear. the big dipper is an asterism, a recognized, but not official, grouping of stars. Some asterisms fall within a single constellation, others cross constellations." techno explains, dream shot his head up and looked at techno."it looks like you know a lot about stars.." dream whispers, he once again looked at the stars and smiled. "i always wanted to be one..was thinking of becoming one today but you came." the blond smiles at techno, the pinkette felt his heart skip a beat.

"what's that supposed to mean?" techno tries to play dumb, he was fidgeting with his fingers.

nervous, dream answers in a quiet voice. no one was able to hear it except for him. techno smiled and parted the blond's hair away from his face. "you're pretty." the pinkette mutters out loud earning a small whine from the blond. "don't talk to me like this." dream mutters as he rolled his eyes. the pinkette chuckled quietly and pins the blond on the ground. "pretty." he mutters again and again which annoyed the blond and pushed techno off. "stop it. it's annoying." the blond hissed, techno just raised a brow and clicked his tongue. "you don't like getting called pretty, don't you?"

the blond folded his arms and looked at techno. "stop trying to get nosy all of a sudden." he hated how he remembered every little bit of time he spent on that brunette, only to be abandoned and thrown away like he was an object. he loved and loved yet got thrown away like an old toy. his ex-lover looked at his bestfriend like he was a toddler who just got a new toy to play with. he found it irritating on how the brunette would call him pretty and how the brunette would whine about how cute the blond acted. soon those compliments turned into rude insults. the brunette didn't even think about it. the blond was unable to think properly when the brunette mentioned he was seeing another person.

it broke his heart. he loathed every single bit of time they spent together. oh how he wished that he'd forget about it. forget about everything and move on, was he this weak? the ravenette would always bring this subject up but he kept declining everything the ravenette would ask him. techno noticed the the blond was troubled, he walked back to his car making dream turn his head around to watch the pinkette. he was afraid the pinkette might leave him here alone. frowning, he hugged his knees tighter and tried his best to avoid the tears that was about to flow down his cheeks.

he mused, and felt relieved when he heard the car door shut and he looked up again and saw the pinkette holding something in his hands. techno sat beside the blond and held out a soda can, dream looked at it and tilted his head to the side. "what's this?" dream asks, techno lift the backside the tab using his thumb and index finger. "it's strawberry soda." the pinkette mutters, he chugged the soda and felt the fizz go down his throat. the blond opened his and did the same. it tasted nothing like strawberries but just sour juice. techno chuckled when he saw the blond gagging. "this is magic juice. think about something that makes you happy and it'll taste sweet." the pinkette stated, dream didn't believe it and kept drinking, he looked at the pinkette and the soda no longer tasted sour.

the two finished their can of sodas and walked back to the car. dream looked like he was tired so they tried to hurry back in the car when all of a sudden. maybe time stopped when his lips met the blond's, but the flutterd only intensified. dream's heart pounded in his chest as his knees started to get weaker. the pinkette could only focus on how soft he felt against his mouth, how addictively invaded all his senses. he wasn't sure if nature rooted for this moment or if his mind tricked him into a perfect present, and for the first time he'd known himself, he didn't feel shy.

the pinkette parted their lips to avoid things getting a little bit heated. the blond looked away, panting. dream bit his lips, he felt ashamed at himself for acting like that. he looked at the pinkette with watery eyes, he opened his mouth and only got interrupted by techno's lips on his again. this time around he draped his hands around the blond's small frame and met his lips halfway. heat rose up from dream's stomach to his chest. he didn't know the smell of strawberries would be this _hypnotic_.

the blond finally parted his lips, it felt just like heaven. techno gave dream a kiss on the forehead earning a giggle from the blond. he never felt loved like this before. the two made it back to their car. eventually, dream started to doze off so techno let him be.

he smelled just like strawberries and cigarettes..tasted just like strawberries and cigarettes. 

**Author's Note:**

> fanta is not sponsored  
> also don't get into cars when someone is inviting you 👁️👄👁️


End file.
